Conventional systems fail to provide entities such as advertisers an effective mechanism to control the number of calls they receive from advertising. As a result, advertisers may receive too many or too few calls than is desirable. For example, a high volume of calls that the advertiser cannot handle may lead to an increase in the average wait time for a consumer. On the other hand, too few calls may lead to lackluster sales and/or service. What is needed is a system and method that controls the number of calls that an advertiser receives from advertising such that the advertiser can receive a desirable number of calls. These and other problems exist.